It gets better
by gleeknicole
Summary: Life is hard when you have to take care of three teenage girls, ecspecially if you are two grown men. follow Kurt and Blaine as they raise their 3 girls. through ups and downs...while one of them has a child of their own.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Finn wake up it's 9 o'clock, we have to be at the airport by 9:30," Rachel persisted. Her and Finn had been married for 2 years now and had been living in New York for a year now. A small apartment was good enough for the two of them. The Queens part of New York was not as bad as Manhattan that they had checked out even though it was closer to Broadway, Rachel's workplace.

"Ok Rachel I'll hop in the shower in 5 minutes, just go away!"

"Well I see how it is!" Rachel was fuming, jogging into the bathroom, her brown hair bouncing behind her back. Shortly after Finn followed her and reassured her with a gentle kiss on the neck. She giggled and walked away, to let her husband jump in the shower. The couple shortly caught a taxi to the LaGuardia Airport to welcome Kurt and Blaine to the city that never sleeps. They had been married for 2 years as well but lived in Lima in till now.

"Look there they are now!" Finn shouted from behind Rachel, pointing out as Rachel galloped past, purse in hand to welcome her brothers in law. They gave each other a peck on the cheek while Finn patted both boys on the back.

"Welcome, wow I really missed you guys!" Finn shouted. "We missed You too", Blaine choked out because Rachel's hug was surely suffocating him. Kurt was to bust balling his eyes out to even speak. The foursome went to Tiffany's for brunch and then Kurt and Blaine walked down the street to their new apartment. As soon as they stepped in Kurt dropped to his knees and started kissing the floor. "Baby why are you doing that?"

" I'm just so happy we can finally have a real family life." Blaine nodded kissing Kurt on the lips slowly moving in towards him. That night after some "alone time" in their bedroom, Kurt and Blaine stayed up talking about Adding a new addition to their small family. The milk and cookies splattered everywhere after talking for hours. They finally decided on a surrogate that way a little piece of themselves would be in their child.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

The next day Kurt and Blaine met with Kathy Rodriguez of the surrogating hospital. The three of them were looking through profiles of potential surrogates, when they came across Maddie Jones a 5 foot 6 inches Caucasian woman with creamy hazelnut hair. Her freckles were just icing on the cake.

"She has lovely bone structure," Kurt blurted out. "Just like you," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Ms. Rodriguez started to tear up. She had never seen a couple as cute and intimate as the Hummel Andersons.

" Well if you like her I can arrange you to meet her and….."

"When?" Was all Kurt and Blaine had to say. In unison too. They both agreed to meet up with Maddie the next day. They talked for about 3 hours, about birthing classes, drugs during labor, her own family life, and any pregnancy in the past and she was all clear. It was amazing they all agreed on everything. Blaine just sat back and nodded the whole time. Kurt wanted triplets but Blaine wanted just one. They kept their fingers crossed, weeks passed and soon they went in for their 7 month ultrasound. Turned out Maddie was carrying one baby girl. Once Kurt learned that there was a silence and then a "Yessssssss." During their 8 month ultrasound the doctor found two more girls who apparently were not noticed the first time. Blaine and Kurt would have to deal with 3 teenage girls in a house with two grown men. The only word to leave Blaine's mouth was "Shit!" Blaine hung his head down and laughed. Kurt smacked him on the side of his head and hollered "Blaine we're in a doctor's office!"

" I'm sorry Kurt, It's Just I don't know how we are going to deal with three teenage girls."

" The doctor pointed out they won't be Identical." Kurt tried to reassure him but he saw the fear in Blaine's eyes. "It's alright baby as long as we're together….I know your going to be a great dad!" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's mop of hair. A month went by and by that time the baby's room was completed with 3 cribs. One pink, purple, and green. The walls were pink with green and purple polka dots. A chandelier hung over the room showing a certain glisten to it. Kurt imagined three baby's crying in unison as he and Blaine slept. He imagined Blaine getting up and singing to them to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

The song used is somewhere only we know by Keane

It was Valentine's day and Kurt and Blaine were sharing a romantic night out when a urgent voice sounded on their cell phones. "Hey guys, well it's Maddie just calling to tell you to get your butts over here because I'm in labor!" Kurt and Blaine rushed out of the restaurant and to the hospital. 10 hrs. later into labor and a drug free pain session on Maddie, she was ready to push. The first girl out had brown hair and blue eyes, very wavy but not curly, clearly Kurt's gene. The second baby girl out had curly hair that complimented her sea green eyes (clearly Blaine). Both Kendall and Melody were healthy as can be but the third baby ( Harmony was what they were going to call her) was stuck and getting choked by the umbilical chord.

They were going to have to perform a C section. After, she did have some breathing problems but was eventually fine, the doctor told Kurt and Blaine that they thought that she would probably have asthma so they gave her a inhaler so she could breathe normally. She was the prettiest girl, even though they were all equally pretty. She had dirty blonde hair that matched her captivating blue eyes. When the Hummel Anderson family returned home the men placed Kendall in the pink crib, Melody in the purple, and Harmony in light green crib. They thought that each crib supported what they thought each girl's personality would turn out to be. Many sleepless nights passed and Kurt finally came to the conclusion that "this isn't going to be so bad after all."

" I know baby we are going to be the AWESOMEST parents ever!"

"We sure will!" is all Kurt had to say before lunging in for a passionate kiss. As they were rolling around making love the phone rang and a baby cried. "What! Can't you see I'm passionately making love to my sexy husband?" Kurt slapped Blaine on the side of the head and walked away. " Blaine you take care of the babies, I'll get the phone." Kurt said getting up. Blaine laughed and made his way to the nursery. Melody was 3 like all the others but had a habit of waking up because of nightmares.

"What is it Tootsie?" Tootsie was Melody's nickname. "A monster was in here and it tried to eat me dada", little melody choked, tears sliding down her cheek. She was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen. "Here, here Dada's got you!" Blaine pulled Melody in for a hug. " You know there's no such thing as monster's." "I know but for now can you sing for me dada, Please!" "Ok, ok I will, but promise me you'll go to sleep after" Melody nodded and Blaine began to sing….

I walked across an empty landI knew the pathway like the back of my handI felt the earth beneath my feetSat by the river and it made me completeOh simple thing where have you goneI'm getting old and I need something to rely onSo tell me when you're gonna let me inI'm getting tired and I need somewhere to beginI came across a fallen treeI felt the branches of it looking at meIs this the place we used to love?Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?Oh simple thing where have you goneI'm getting old and I need something to rely onSo tell me when you're gonna let me inI'm getting tired and I need somewhere to beginAnd if you have a minute why don't we goTalk about it somewhere only we know?This could be the end of everythingSo why don't we goSomewhere only we know?_[break]_Oh simple thing where have you goneI'm getting old and I need something to rely onSo tell me when you're gonna let me inI'm getting tired and I need somewhere to beginSo if you have a minute why don't we goTalk about it somewhere only we know?This could be the end of everythingSo why don't we goSo why don't we goThis could be the end of everythingSo why don't we goSomewhere only we know?

After the last note Melody was sound asleep, hopefully dreaming sweet thoughts. After Blaine rejoined his husband he was to tired to keep going at it so he just fell asleep with Kurt's head propped up on his chest and a grin on his face.

**there it is sorry if it wasn't good. I'll try to post later today…..**

Sneak peek…. Melody plays a prank on her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

The triplets were now five years old and were in kindergarten now. Thankfully they all got along pretty well except for Melody and Harmony. This particular morning Harmony woke up early (this was a Saturday) and immediately screamed at the sight she saw. In Kurt and Blaine's room the two woke up petrified and worried Blaine rushed into the hall and to the girl's room. Kurt shortly followed. The scene made them both laugh hysterically.

" Daddies what is that?" Harmony pointed to a daddy long legs crawling up and down her arm.

"Harmony that's just a spider, it won't hurt you!" Kurt reassured the little girl. "But, how did it get there?" Kurt asked. "Melody put it on me!" Kurt and Blaine both glanced at the sleeping girl with a devilish grin on her face. "Are you sure Melody put it there? Why would she do that?…." Blaine paused for dramatic effect "she's a….nice sister."

"Melody did it to make me suffer, because I got mad and yanked her Barbie's head off. Barbie's are for wimps though!" Harmony giggled. Kurt and Blaine settled her back into bed. She shared a bunk with Melody and Kendall got the separate bed. Blaine spoke "You better get enough sleep, tomorrow I'm taking you girls to the zoo. You want to be able to see all the animals right?" Harmony nodded and drifted back to sleep.

" Man I'm glad I'm not a girl," was Kurt's last remark before shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

After last night's spider fiasco the family woke up excited about taking the girls to the zoo. Even though it was Saturday Kurt had to work so the girl's were all Blaine's. He packed 3 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, 3 juice boxes, 3 bags of grapes, 3 gusher packs, and on BLT sandwich for him. The car ride was full of "Daddy are we there yet?" and " Daddy I need to use the potty" but they finally made it.

"Now remember girls I don't want to lose you so everyone hold hands," Blaine reminded. The foursome walked into the park and immediately the girls had to use the bathroom. "Alright Melody take 3 minutes, and don't forget to wash your hands! We don't want to remember the last incident!"

"Why can't you come with me daddy?" Melody whined.

"Because I'm not a girl, I can't just stroll into the women's bathroom. I would probably be classified as a pervert!"

" Well I wish I had a mommy! All of my other friends have mommy's ,why can't I have one? I have to have two daddies instead!" That comment just crushed Blaine's heart. It's what made Blaine's heart break into a million pieces. Melody sprinted into the other direction.

"Melody Theresa Hummel Anderson get your butt over here!" Blaine shouted. He grabbed Kendall and Harmony and sprinted towards Melody once Blaine told the other girls to go play on the playground while he talked with Melody. He walked over to the bench and stroked Melody's curls out of her face so he could look into her emerald green eyes. She was a mere reflection of himself only in girl form. She took a deep breath because she knew she was going to be punished or something.

"Now listen tootsie, me and your father might not be like your friends parents because one of us might not be a girl but we love you just as much, if not more. Now you might get picked on for having two dads but you have to tell yourself My dads love me and they care for me. And that's all I care about." After Blaine's speech Melody had a tear dripping down her cheek. Blaine's finger picked it up and pulled Melody in for a hug.

"I love you daddy!" "I Love you too, tootsie! I always will no matter what!"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

Two weeks had passed since the triplets 6th birthday and Kendall and the girls got a ton of presents. Melody got a Barbie doll dream house with five Barbie's total. Harmony got a new skateboard complete with matching shoulder and knee pads. Kendall however got all things Disney princess. All week she watched Cinderella, Beauty and the beast, snow White, Aladdin, and her favorite the little mermaid!

It was 9o' clock on a Sunday morning. Melody and Harmony were downstairs eating breakfast. Kurt Noticed Kendall wasn't at the table and was worried, it had been a half hour since she had gotten out of the shower. Blaine was at the grocery store picking up milk, so he knew she wasn't with him. Panicky Kurt dropped the fork he was cooking with in the sink and galloped upstairs. He was a trail of water leading up to the door. Kurt put his ear up against the door and was going to knock but instead he heard singing. It was Kendall her voice was pure and sweet.

"_Isn't this cool, isn't this neat wouldn't you say my collection's_

_Complete wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything_

_Look at this trove treasures untold how many secrets can one cavern hold looking around yeah you'd think sure she's got everything, I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty I've got _

_Who's it's and what's it's galore. You want thing a ma bobs I've got twenty but who cares no big deal I want more. I want to be where the people are I want to see um want to see um dancing walking around on those what's that word again, oh feet! Flipping your fins you don't get to far legs are required for jumping dancing, strolling along down a….street. Up where they walk up where they run up where they stay all day in the sun wondering free wish I could be part of your world…what would I say to spend a day out of these waters what would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand, Bet you on land they understand that they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women sick of swimming ready to stand. And I'm ready to know what the people know ask them my questions and get some answers like what's a fire and why does it what's the word…burn! When's it my turn wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above wondering free wish I could be part of that…..world….._

After the last note Kurt opened the door and applauded. Kendall was standing in the mirror with a hairbrush bowing. From that moment on Kurt knew she was going to be a star one day!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine were at home watching Law and Order while the phone rang. Kurt ran over to answer, because Blaine was asleep. Even though Blaine wasn't a obnoxious person his snores were.

"Hello! I'm sorry but who is this?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Hummel Anderson but your daughter Harmony is suspended."

"What? Why? Harmony is a good girl, she would never do something like that!"

" Well she punched Cameron Thompson in the nose when he supposedly was making rude comments about you and your husband."

"What kind of comments, Mrs. Huckleberry?" Kurt asked suspicious.

" I'll just let her explain." Harmony got on the phone and started to explain her side of the story.

" It began like every other recess. I was swinging with Morgan when Cameron and his Butt wad friends came over. He pushed me off my swing and I fell down on my butt. He started yelling things like " your parents are freaks and Homo's. They are a sin against nature, and deserve to burn in hell because their fags and queers. You'll probably end up just like them, a freaking lesbian." I got mad and I just couldn't take it no more, I couldn't listen to him say that stuff about you guys so I stood up and balled my fists and said " Listen you little twerp I love my daddies and they're way better fucking parents than yours are because they don't teach their children to discriminate against certain people. Take this wimp!" The chuckling stopped and I punched him square in the nose! I don't care if I got suspended and swore because I did it all for you guys!" Harmony hung the phone up and from that moment on Kurt knew Harmony would never take any crap from anyone! Ever!

_Sorry if it sucked. I try my best! Next chapter will hopefully be better!_

Sneak peek: the girls get older and Harmony has a secret she tells to her parents!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

8 years passed and the girls pretty much stayed the same with their personalities. Kendall was a very talented singer who was a cheerleader and very popular. Her auntie Quinn was always talking to her about how she has to stay popular and start campaigning for Prom Queen which she never was, but wanted her to be since she couldn't. Melody was a certified book worm who was I guess just a straight up nerd on the outside. I guess she was just normal. And Harmony was not a bad girl but would stand up for herself no matter what. She was very smart but hung out with the skateboarders. All three girls got very good grades.

Now that all 3 girls were teenagers Kurt and Blaine were very protective! On this particular day they were going to sit down with Harmony because she was avoiding them as much as she could, which was unusual since she usually always told them how she was feeling.

"Hello, Harmony your father and I would like to talk to you for a minute if we could?" Blaine pointed to the couch, as Harmony slowly put her phone away in her pocket.

"If this is about the birds and bees don't worry because I don't have a boyfriend!" Harmony said sadly.

"No! And I don't think I am ready to give you that talk yet! I mean we want to talk to you about why you've been avoiding us lately. Is it school?"

"Ok I see where this is going, fine I'll just go right out and say it.." Harmony took a deep breath noticing her dads were egging her to go on. "I'm a Lesbian!" Was all that came out of her mouth. "And I've met someone, actually." Harmony said smiling.

" We understand," Kurt said patting Harmony on the back. "Well I knew you guys would, because well your gay so…"

" Yes we understand, and we still love you if not more. Look on the bright side this way I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant!" Blaine said smiling and kissing Harmony on the forehead.

"Well great because like I've said I've met someone!" Harmony said grinning.

" Great, we can't wait to meet her!" Kurt said jumping up and down. Harmony was terrified , what if they found out about her girlfriend's past. Too much DRAMA!

_There it is! Next chapter will probably be better, we get to see Melody's secret she's hiding behind those books and glasses!_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

Melody dropped her bag at the foot of the stairs. Checking that no one was home, marched up stairs. She scrambled to the bathroom, went pee and then took a knife out of her pocket. She made three on her forearm and washed away the blood. For some reason cutting her self felt just as good as doing coke. Cutting herself and doing drugs just relaxed herself and made her feel like she was worth something. If her dad's found out they would kill her for sure. All she needed now to feel good was a boyfriend. Oh but that sucks for her, her boyfriend Sean is on vacation in the Galapagos with his family. To think her parents still she's this little nerd, goody two shoes when reality was that she was not a virgin, she cuts herself and does crack. It's not like she wanted to do drugs but Sean introduced them and sex was just a bonus. They had no idea what Kendall was up to either. That girl is about to be in big trouble!

_sorry that was a really short chapter but I really wanted you to feel the emotion behind Melody's situation. The next one will be a bit longer about Kendall's problem. _


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

What was Kendall thinking, her dad's gave her the talk and she was secretly on the pill. She wasn't about to go and throw away cheerleading, her boyfriend, or good grades. Prom queen was hers but it wouldn't be if she couldn't fit in the damn dress. Damn those stupid hormones. Her boyfriend is too hot to resist. Her dad's are going to have a heart attack when they find out their baby girl might be pregnant! But they'll understand then, right? They won't kick her out on the street like her auntie Quinn's parents, right? Too much was going on, too much for her brain. There was only one way to find out for sure. She hopped in her freaking SUV and rode to the drug store. She paid in cash so her dad's wouldn't see the credit card bill, and rode home. CRAP! Dads were home! Kurt and Blaine were smart, they would ask to look in the bag. So she ran to the backyard and climbed through the den window. Sprinting wouldn't help she needed to distract them but how?

That's it Football! Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner and Blaine in the hallway. If he heard Football he would drop everything and check it out. She grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Blaine heard the football and wandered into the room. Kendall crept in behind the couch and tiptoed up the stairs. She rushed into the bedroom. She heard silence from Melody's ( must've been reading) and heard Avril Lavigne's song "What the Hell"in Harmony's room. Once in the bathroom she slipped onto the toilet did her thing and waited patiently for five minutes. One word flew up across the stick. POSITIVE!

_I'm not going to give you a sneek peek for this one, it'll be more fun to read if you don't know!_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

Harmony knew that a first impression on Kaley and a dinner with her parents would scream " She's a lovely young lady!" but what would happen once her dad's found out about her girlfriends dirty little secret. She had to tell them, she just had to it was the right thing to do. Harmony sat her dads down and spoke. For once she didn't feel comfortable once the words left her mouth. "Ok, so I know You've met Kaley and all…."

" Yes and she is a very lovely girl, I'm really happy for you sweetheart!" Kurt smiled.

" Thanks Dad but there's something I need to tell you and please don't forbid me from seeing her after, Please. Anyway Kaley has been through a lot. First off her real Dad died when she was 3 because of a drunk driver. Then she was abused by her stepfather for years. Sexually and Violently. And then he raped her at 14, she had a son named Isaac being a result of the rape. Please don't tell me not to see her anymore, because well I think I might love her." After Harmony's speech all her parents could do was hug her.

"We won't stop you from seeing her, we want you to support her."

" Really, you really mean that?" " YES!" they both said in unison.

" Oh thank you, I really love you guys!" Maybe your parents are cool but not like mine! Harmony knew what she had to do. Tell her sisters but they had problems of their own to deal with!

_there it is, hope it didn't make you cry! Next chapter will be focused on Melody. _

Please leave reviews, thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

" So, your dad's are awesome right?"

" Yes totally," Melody told her friend Laura. "But they don't know about me, doing drugs ,or the cutting! So don't mention it!" Melody scolded.

" Oh, ok well they are going to find out sooner or late. That reminds me, I think you should break up with Sean. He's abusive and he's giving you access to drugs! Your going to die or get arrested!"

" NO! Sean is hot , and I love drugs!"

" Whatever, but you'll be sorry sooner or later!" Laura rolled her eyes. Blaine jogged past Melody's room in sweats and a tank top. It looked like he was going for a run.

" Hey girls, just going out to the grocery store. Need anything?"

" No were fine, dad. You just go on and jog on out."

" Ok, Love you," Blaine waved and went down the stairs.

"Whoa, you never told me your dad is hot. Like with a capital H! He can smack me anytime he wants! Roar!"

" Ok ewww! Laura that's one of my dad's and he's gay! DuH!"

"Aww why do all the hot ones have to be gay?"

_sorry that was a short chapter but the next one will be longer and more dramatic. I just wanted a cutesy chapter for once. _


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

"Brian I need to talk to you about something." Kendall shuffled towards Brian's Locker, her cheerleading tennis shoes squeaking. Brian was 6 foot 3 football player, he wasn't really smart and only good at football. She knew quite about football because her dad, uncle Finn, and cousin Cory talked about it all the time.

" What is it babe, your on your period again so we can't do it? Aw….." Kendall's face got bright red and her heart started pounding faster and faster in till…BOOM!

" I'm Pregnant!" Was the only thing to leave Kendall's mouth. "I really don't know how it happened, you used protection and I'm on the pill, but I switched to a different one and was off of it for a couple days."

"Your serious? Your pregnant? And I'm the father?"

" Who else would it be?" Kendall scoffed and shook her head.

" There's no way in hell I'm taking care of a little brat! No way Kendall. You can deal with it on your own!" Brian slammed his locker. " What…..what did I do to deserve this? You're the father!"

" You know what I don't fucking care! Once all the guys on the football team hear about it, oh all hell will break loose and I'll be kicked out! Oh and the kid's probably going to end up a queer like your stupid ass parents and sister!"

" So what if it does? And don't you ever talk about my family like that you….you douche bag!"

" Well I see how it is, you whore! I seriously feel bad for you! NOT! Well send me a postcard slut!" and with that Brian stomped off in the other direction leaving a sobbing Kendall in the middle of the hallway. Kendall picked up her bag and ran to her car. This is it! She thought. I can't take this and mentally screamed. Too much for her little head. She had to tell her parents! They would hopefully give her comfort unlike her auntie Quinn's parents. To think about it, she had a lot of family. Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes ,Puck ,Lauren, wow she had all the support she needed! She could do this! "I'm doing this!"

_there it is! We'll be seeing more Brian later! Uhhh I'm skipping the next chapter. I wrote it earlier but it's kind of irrelevant to the story, so I'm just gonna go to chapter 15. Thanks! Reviews are awesome. Please keep in mind that you should feel free to leave some possible plots for the future! Thanks, keep reviewing! _


	14. Chapter 15

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

"This is It, I'm done!" That was Melody's way of saying I'm breaking up with you! " Why? I love you Melody!"

" Love me? You're a freaking abusive and you made me addicted to drugs! Well guess what? I'm Done! I'm done with you, drugs, everything, you know why? Because I care for my body and I respect myself!" Melody hung her phone up and walked down stairs, feeling slightly more confident in herself.

" Melody Theresa Hummel Anderson, get over here this INSTANT!" Blaine shouted, you could hear the anger in his voice.

" What is it?…oh," Melody whined in shock.

" What is this?" Kurt screamed waving a plastic bag of white powder in her face. "Oh you see I Quit…."

" It doesn't matter Melody, you did DRUGS! I thought we taught you better than this, you know? I wish you knew better than to indulge into a disgusting habit such as this!" Melody started to cry but the only emotion Blaine was showing was pain. Being betrayed by his own little girl.

" But remember when you and daddy used to call me tootsie and sing lullaby's to me to help me sleep? Remember?"

" Yeah well, your grounded! You won't be able to see the light of day in till your 30!" Melody stomped upstairs.

_don't worry from here on melody's relationship with her dads is smooth sailing! But can we say the same about Kendall? We'll have to find out now, won't we? _

_Remember please review! Thank you!_


	15. Chapter 16

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

It was time to tell her parents about her situation. Her sister's lives were going great so it was time to ruin hers! Tonight was her parents 18th anniversary. And instead of going out they were staying home with their family. But this would be a anniversary they would never forget.

Kendall walked into the dining room to see her sisters sitting down. Harmony was happy because she was in love, and Melody had been sober for a week now and had broke up with her abusive boyfriend. Her parents were in the kitchen preparing salad.

" You wanted to talk to us?" Blaine walked in and sat at the end.

"Yes but let's eat dinner first! I'm starving!" Kendall's cravings were going crazy. After dinner , her sister's pulled out their phones and started texting. Let them have their fun, but after they hear about her news they'll drop their phones in their drink! Too much talking, talking over her head. Her parents were talking about how I would probably get a solo in Glee. Too much noise, Kendall just blew up. " I'm Pregnant!"

" Your what?" Kurt's mouth hung open in disbelief.

" I'm pregnant! I don't know how it happened we used protection and when I told Brian he ran off! I'm so sorry, I really am!" Kendall sobbed, her hands on her stomach. Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked over to her seat. She thought they were going to slap her but instead they tightly hugged her.

" We love you, know matter what dear! We are disappointed in you, but I was there when Quinn was pregnant, and I understand." " Yeah sweetie, and I'm going to bust that kid's face in for leaving you," Blaine said. " It's ok dad he would've been a terrible father anyway!" " Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

_thanks for reviewing, please keep doing so! More chapters to come tomorrow! Please keep reading on….next chapter Blaine goes to Kendall's first doctor's appointment with her! _


	16. Chapter 17

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

It was Monday and Kendall was going with Blaine to her first OB/GYN appointment for her first ultrasound. Kurt had to work so he could not make it.

" Hey Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Blaine kept his hands on the wheel and tightened his grip. Nervous of the question.

" Sure what is it sweetie?"

" Well I wanted to know if the baby is a boy if I could name him after you. And then if I ever have another child I thought I could name him Kurt."

" You want to name your baby after me? Blaine Jr.?"

" Yes because you and dad are the most, strong, loving, caring people I have ever known. And I love both of you like crazy!"

" Of course you can! I would love that actually!" Blaine leaned over to the passenger seat and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

Blaine pulled into the parking space, and him and Kendall walked right in.

" Hello, appointment for Kendall Hummel Anderson."

" Of course, are you the father?" the nurse asked waiting for an answer.

" Ah no, this is my daughter." the nurse mumbled something like sorry for the mistake and told them the doctor would see them in 5 minutes. Kendall looked around the room, it was filled with pregnant women and their spouses. Of course she didn't have one. A tear dripped down her face.

" Honey, why are you crying?"

" I…I'm just so freaking pissed. Why would the freaking father leave me? JACKASS!"

Blaine kissed Kendall on the top of her head and reassured her that they were there for her. The nurse called her name and her and Blaine went and got settled in the small white room. Kendall hated the smell of doctor's offices.

" Ok It's going to be a little cold sweetie," the nurse rubbed the jelly over her bump.

" There's the head," the nurse pointed out and Blaine started to cry.

" It's Beautiful!" Kendall whispered into Blaine's ear.

" Would you like to know the sex of the baby? It's pretty early on but I can tell now," the nurse asked. Kendall nodded her head.

" It's a boy! Congratulations! It looks like your two months into the pregnancy and the Baby looks healthy and all. Would you like pictures?"

" Yes, please!" Kendall smiled. The nurse walked out of the room for a minute.

" There's little Blainey, looks just like you!"

" Your father is going to be quite mad, once he finds out you named the baby after me and not him."

" I told you about the second child, daddy!"

" I love you," Blaine blurted out, " Don't tell your sisters this, but you were always me and your fathers favorite.

_there it is ! Sorry if it was bad, but I tried my best! I've never been pregnant so I don't know how it works at the doctors. I just get my information from TV and books. Please Review! Next chapter, Kendall's first day of morning sickness! But don't worry, Kurt to the rescue!_


	17. Chapter 18

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine

Why does being pregnant have to suck so much! I ever knew my stomach could stretch so much. Auntie Quinn gave me some of her old maternity clothes and prenatal vitamins. My little Blainey has been kicking so much even though he's so small. It's been four months and yet everyone has been flocking to me, it's like I'm carrying a little superstar. My parents are probably planning my baby shower as we speak. Oh got to go! Morning sickness is starting to kick in!

Kendall ran into the bathroom and exploded! Kurt was in the laundry room next door and heard her throwing up. He crept into the room and bent down next to Kendall.

" It's ok sweetie, I bet it's over now. There you go," Kurt took a towel and started to wipe away the vomit away from her lips.

" I'm sorry dad, I can't believe you have to see me like this. It's disgusting!"

" Oh honey, it's fine. When your surrogate mother was carrying you, me and your father helped her when she was sick and she was carrying you the most beautiful woman in the world!" Kurt pulled Kendall into a tight hug and Kendall smiled.

" Ok lets get you in the shower, before Keeping up with the Kardashians is on! Ok?" Kendall nodded her head.

" The doctor said your sprained wrist from cheerleading is still a little weak so I'm going to help you get undressed." Kurt helped Kendall up. He could not believe Kendall had kept quiet the entire time. That is in till now.

" NO, dad I can undress myself. I don't want you to see my body!"

" Kendall I've changed your diapers, I'm not going to see anything new! I know you're a woman now but I'm not a pervert I'm your father." Kurt smiled. Kendall nodded and agreed. She thought to herself, " WOW he must really not like woman!"

_sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but last week has been really busy with cousins from out of town. Sneak peek of next chapter: Kendall realizes she needs a man! _

_Thank you for reading…..please keep reading and please review. Thank you! _


	18. Chapter 19

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine.

Cookies! Never in my life have I noticed how good they taste in till now. Chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, mint, and more. Being pregnant changes your relationship with food. The other day Melody was sitting in the living room eating some chocolate chip cookies and when she got up, I fled in. When she came back the cookies were gone. She couldn't really yell at me because I was pregnant and so I had cravings.

I've been so lonely, if only my douchebag baby daddy stuck around. Although he left I'm actually kind of glad because he would have been a real crappy dad. I think he has done little Blainey a favor by leaving. But now I have no one to talk to. My friends say I should find someone and I doubt anyone will want to date a pregnant senior with a balloon for a stomach. But I finally gave in and made my way to the local coffee shop.

_Sorry if it's really short, but the next one will be longer. Next chapter Kendall meets a friend at the coffee shop._


	19. Chapter 20

_I don't own Kurt, Blaine, or Glee even though I wish I did!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss."

"NO! It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going and….."Their eyes met and sparks flew.

"Hi, my name's Kyle" the boy held out his hand and shook Kendall's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kendall. I know what you're thinking 'Oh this beautiful girl is saying hi to, and I'm going to ask her out on a date'…..but hold your breath big boy…I'm Pregnant!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, your boyfriend or husband's going to kick my ass for bumping into you. I think I better be going." Kyle shuffled back uncomfortably.

"No, no my boyfriend left me so….." Kendall whispered, tears starting to trickle down her face.

"Oh well in that case I'd love to take you out some time. Before you say anything I'd like to just say that I realize you're pregnant but It really doesn't bother me." Kyle smiled hoping to win Kendall over.

"Yeah sure, ah here's my number and just call. If I don't answer it's because I'm either eating or throwing up." Kendall giggled even though Kyle wasn't.

Kendall walked home and immediately her phone buzzed with a text from Kyle.

_Hey there beautiful! How Marcelli's at 7:00pm. If it's a yes text back please! -K_

_ Sure see you then…bye! -KENDALL_

Kendall basically squealed and jumped up and down once she entered the house.

Kurt and Blaine walked In shocked that Kendall was so happy.

"Honey, what happened? Did Blainey kick or something?" Kurt asked.

"No daddy I'm going on a date tonight with this guy named Kyle. I met him at the coffee shop and I think he really like me!"

"That's great! Come on I'll help you find something to wear!" Kurt grinned and clapped wildly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pouted. As Kurt rushed up the stairs and Kendall brushed past Blaine on the way up.

"Listen, Kendall this guy lays a hand on you or little Blainey and I will personally knock him into the year 3000!"

"I KNOW DAD I KNOW!"

Thanks for reading…..sorry I haaaven't updated in a laptop broke!


	20. Important Announcement

I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine

IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!

I realized I wanted to make some revisions on this fanfic but I started to write another story so I'm going to start updating on that.

It will be called " Daddies Girl"

It will follow the same plot as "It Gets Better" but will have a couple of changes …..nothing big but it will be narrated for the most part by Kendall…Okay thank YOU!


End file.
